Jerry and the Dinosaur's Den (TomandJerryFan360 Style) (transcript)
Transcript: * (TomandJerryFan360 Entertainment logo shows up) * (Jerry and the Dinosaur's Den starts up, Jerry is Daniel and Flik is King Darius with a narrator introducing the story with a camera going from the water over the lands into the city of Babylon.) * Narrator: Long long ago, in a far away land there lived a young mouse named Jerry. When Jerry was a boy, he was taken from his home in Judah to live in a city called Babylon, where he went to school in the palace of the Babylonian king. Jerry missed his home very much, and every day he'd pray that God would take care of his family, and his friends, and look after him too. God heard his prayers, and helped Jerry become wise as grew older and everyone in the palace knew his wisdom. And one night while Babylon was sleeping, the king had a dream. * (Camera dissolves into Flik's palace with the first appearance of Pixie, Dixie & Mr. Jinks as Darius' wisemen as their presence is required. The music starts up and the Scallions and Darius' maidens, stand up straight. Darius bursts the doors open and begins singing.) * Flik (A Bug's Life): I am King Flik, I had a dream. And now I'm feeling rather frightened and I wish someone would tell me what it means. * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): We are your wisemen, yes that is true. And though we're using all our wisdom, we're afraid we can't explain your dream to you. * Flik (A Bug's Life): (outraged) What? * Scallion 3: But there is one who is wiser still, and Daniel is his name. So before you take another sleeping pill, perhaps he can explain. * (Camera turns to a door behind the scallions and cuts closer to the door and Daniel runs into the camera and pops out and smiles at everyone.) * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): My name is Jerry. That much is true, but it is God who gives me wisdom and through me he will explain your dreams to you. * (Camera cuts to the maids looking curious at Daniel.) * Duchess (The Aristocats): His name is Jerry, that's what he said. But when he talks about this God of his, I think he's kinda loony in the head. I do. * Narrator: (not singing) Well, Jerry was able to explain the king's dream. And this made the king, very happy. * Flik (A Bug's Life): (back to singing) Jerry you have enlightened me, your job I will expand. From now on I want you to sit right beside me as the second in command. * (Music ends with Flik and Jerry hopping out the court with Pixie, Dixie & Mr. Jinks jealous.) * Narrator: This was very good news for Jerry, but very bad news for the wisemen. You see each one of them wanted to be second in command. But now that Daniel got the job, the wisemen would have to do whatever he said. This made the wisemen very unhappy, and they immediately started thinking if ways to get rid of Jerry. * (The music for the next song kicks in and the scallions begin to dance and sing.) * Pixie & Dixie and Mr. Jinks: Oh no! What we gonna do? The king likes Daniel more than me and you. Oh no! What we gonna do? We gotta get him out of here. Oh no! What we gonna do? The king likes Daniel more than me and you. Oh no! What we gonna do? We gotta get him out of here. * Scallion 2 and 3: (singing the next verse while Scallion 1 still sings the first one) We could throw him, in the dungeon. We could let him, rot in jail. We could drag him, to the ocean. Have him eaten, by a whale. * Pixie: We could throw him in the Tigris let him float a while, then we'll sit back and watch him meet a hungry crocodile. Then we'll send him on a camel's back and send him of to Ur, with a cowboy hat without a brim, a boot without a spur. Or we can give him jelly doughnuts and take them all away, or we can fill his ears with cheese balls and his nostrils with sorbet. We can use him as a footstool or a table to play Scrabble on, then tie him up and beat him up and throw him out of Babylon. * Pixie: (not singing) Or! * (Camera cuts to an view of one Dixie whispering his plan and the others listening. Camera cuts to the scallions showing off their opinions of Scallion 2's idea.) * Mr. Jinks: I like it. * Pixie: It's sneaky. * Mr. Jinks: And it just... * Pixie: Might... * Dixie: Work! * Pixie, Dixie & Mr. Jinks: (back to singing) We could use him as a footstool or a table to play Scrabble on then tie him up and beat him up and throw him out of Babylon. * (The music goes on with the scallions leaving Darius' court and the music ends with the doors slamming shut. Camera fades into an outside view of Darius's court with the narrator talking into the inside if the court.) * Narrator: The very next morning, the wisemen appeared before king Darius to try and trap Daniel with their scheme. * Flik (A Bug's Life): You wanted to see me? * Scallion 1: Ahem. (singing) We've got some news, good king Darius, we fear your position is precarious. There are some people here in Babylon who won't give you your due, they'd rather bow to other men. * Flik (A Bug's Life): Can this be so? * Scallion 2: Tis true * Flik (A Bug's Life): (looking worried) Oh dear. * Scallion: We brought a solution of our own design. (pulls out a contract) If you'll just sign this paper on the dotted line. It's an edict most concisely what we're all to do. We must bow our heads and bend our knees before no one, but you! * Flik (A Bug's Life): I see. Ahem. (singing) Just one more time now let's see if I got this straight. A law to prove once and for all that I am great. If I'm the king then no one must doubt my full supremacy. So from this day forth my citizens will pray to only...me! (not singing) Yes, but what if they don't? * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): If they don't obey...any citizen...will be thrown into the dinosaur's den! * Flik (A Bug's Life): (not singing) Oh. Yes. Well I guess that'll do it. All right, good work, men. Ta-ta! * Anonymous female singing voice: So the law was passed, the deed was done. Jerry's troubles have just begun. * (Camera shows Babylon through a window and pulls into Jerry's house who we see praying to God.) * Narrator: Everyone in Babylon heard about the new law, including Jerry. But Jerry also new God's law, and God's told him that he should only pray to God. So the next day, just like any day, Jerry prayed and thanked God for the sunshine and for all his friends. He also thanked God for giving him the courage to do what was right, even when he knew it could get him in trouble. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): (opens one eye after the narrator talks) Did you say trouble? * (Pixie, Dixie, and Mr. Jinks open the door, but it closes again and knocks over Dixie.) * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): Ah-ha! Oh. Ah-ha! * (Pixie, Dixie, and Mr. Jinks approach Jerry. Scene switches to Jerry now being carried by Pixie, Dixie and Mr. Jinks.) * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): So you guys are wisemen. Well, that's pretty cool. I mean, have you always been wise, or did you have to go to school for that? Were you serious about that cheese ball thing? Hey I can see my house from here. * (Pixie, Dixie, and Mr. Jinks approach the Dinosaurs' Den, as the sound of a dinosaur's roar is heard.) * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): Jerry, because you violated section 4219-2r9-4000-6.1-7...b, of the code of Babylon, forbidding prayer to anyone but King Flik, you are hereby sentenced to be consumed by the dinosaurs. Goodbye. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Hey don't I get a phone caaaaalllllll? * (Pixie, Dixie, Mr. Jinks throw Jerry into the Dinosaurs' Den and he lands face first.) * Pixie (Pixie and Dixie): Hey Jerry! You're sure going to have a lot of fun down there! We're not ly-ing. (laughing) * Dixie (Pixie and Dixie): Uh yeah! You better be ly-ing down... Um... 'cuz those dinosaurs are gonna...um...lie...on you! Ha ha! * Pixie (Pixie and Dixie): What? Mine was funny. Yours was...goofy. Dinosaur's are going to ly-on you? They're going to eat him! They're not going to ly-on him. * Dixie (Pixie and Dixie): Well, well maybe there gonna to lie on him then eat him. Or maybe one will lie on him while another on, maybe eats him. Or maybe... * Pixie (Pixie and Dixie): What? Like the dinosaurs are gonna cooperate? Like one's gonna lie on him and say, "Hey, you eat him, I'll lie on him?" Come on, we're the ones that are ly-ing, not the dinosaurs. * (Pixie, Dixie and Mr. Jinks push a rock over the den, making it completely dark.) * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Oh, it's not so scary down here! A little musty, not so scary! * (Hears dinosaurs roaring, backs up and more dinosaurs appear.) * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): (in the tune of'' Oh, No! What We Gonna Do?) Oh no! What am I gonna do? It looks like I'm gonna... end up as dinosaur stew! * (The bright light appears behind Jerry.) * Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Singing: ''Don't cry, Jerry... Fear not, Jerry... don't you know you're not alone? There is one who is watching you. He listens when you pray. And though it seems this time you won't to get through, God has made a way. * (The dinosaurs become more docile.) * Narrator: Even though he still didn't know what to expect, Jerry felt better, when he remembered that God was taking care of them, even in the Dinosaur's Den. * (Pixie, Dixie and Mr. Jinks are shown dancing, while King Flik is saddened.) * Narrator: Elsewhere in the Kingdom, the wisemen were busy congratulating themselves for being so clever. While the king, believing that he lost a good friend, decided the only thing that he can do is to pray that Jerry's God, would protect him. * (King Flik, Pixie, Dixie & Mr. Jinks going to the Dinosaur's Den the next morning) * Narrator: The next morning, everyone ran down to the Dinosaur's Den, to see what was left of Jerry. * Flik (A Bug's Life): It's hopeless, no one can survive a night with those dinosaurs. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): (Off-screen) Hello! * Flik (A Bug's Life): Did you hear something? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): (Off-screen) Hello! * (Flik looked for Jerry inside of the Dinosaur's Den) * Flik: Jerry, is that you? * Jerry: (Off-screen) Oh yeah, I'll be right up. I just have to say goodbye to my new friends. * Flik (A Bug's Life): It's... it's impossible! * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): Yes, it is. * (Jerry comes up out of the Dinosaurs' Den.) * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Well, hello everybody. See you guys later. Thanks for the pizza! * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): They had pizza? * Flik: Well, it's a miracle! (singing) Surely your God is above all men. Now I understand! For even at the bottom of the Dinosaur's Den, you were in his hand! (not singing) I've got it, a new law! From this stay for, everyone will play only to Jerry's God, no more of this silly praying to me business. Now who's idea was that anyway? Oh, yes, I remember. * Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie): I hear they're looking for wisemen down in egypt. Being fun, got to go now! * Pixie (Pixie and Dixie): Yeah, see ya! * (Jerry & Flik chased Pixie Dixie & Mr. Jinks in the ending in Babylon) * Flik (A Bug's Life): Where do you think you're going? Come back here, you scoundrels! You scalliwags! Not so fast! Stop! I'm the king, you must stop now! (while King Flik tells them to stop and the ending) * (The End logo shows up) Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:Transcripts Category:TomandJerryFan360's Transcripts Category:TomandJerryFan360